Pictures Of You
by Belial Malfoy
Summary: Eles se amavam, mas uma armação os separou. Desde esse dia, ele vive na sombra dos momentos felizes que passou por ela. Songfic DG Pictures of You – The Cure


_Pictures Of You_

"_That are many things that I would like to say to you…_

_But I don't know how"_

Ela correu. Correu. Não importava para onde, mas correu. As lágrimas turvavam seus olhos, tudo era névoa e vento. Ela correu. Correu para fugir de tudo, de todos, da dor, como se corre fosse afastíla. Mero engano. Parou, ofegante. A neve esfriava os seus pés, o vento castigava seu rosto branco.

Ela olhou em volta e viu que tinha ido parar na Orla da Floresta Proibida. Respirou fundo, tomando fôlego e tentou segurar as lágrimas. Em vão. A respiração ficava cada vez mais difícil, mas mesmo assim ela se encostou a uma árvore, continuando o seu pranto silencioso.

Não podia ser, aquilo não estava acontecendo com ela. Ela não podia tê-lo perdido. Não podia deixar que ele se fosse assim, sem mais nem menos. Não podia deixar que ele se tornasse o que estava fadado a se tornar. Ela amaldiçoou o destino, por tê-los juntado de maneira tão repentina e da mesma forma ter lhes separado. Ela chutou a neve mais uma vez, amaldiçoando o maldito dia em que começara a gostar dele.

E então sentiu uma presença, algo se aproximando dela. E olhou, assustada para trás, encontrando-o com sua expressão fria como pedra.

"Eu sabia que estaria aqui."

"Não me importa mais. Você sabe que em breve não poderemos nos encontrar!"

"Não chore, querida... não vai ser assim..."

"Você sabe que vai! Não tente me convencer que não! Será pior..."

"Não, não fale assim. Eu te amo, acredite em mim"

"Eu sinceramente achei que você largaria tudo por mim, sabia?"

"Eu não posso, você sabe. Eu seria um homem morto!"

"Não seria não! Você sabe, a gente podia te ajudar, te esconder! Seríamos felizes, ganharíamos essa guerra e tudo se resolveria!"

"Nada, e eu digo isso com certeza, é tão simples assim. Eu cheguei a pensar nisso..."

"Oh, Draco... não me venha com essa. Tudo é simples se você realmente quer."

"Querida... não fique assim, eu... eu... Por Merlin! Pare de chorar, Gina! Não é o fim do mundo!"

"Não é? Você se tornar comensal, não é o fim do mundo!"

"Não, não é..."

"Você é um péssimo mentiroso, Draco Malfoy!"

"Aonde você vai? Volte... eu preciso realmente ficar com você... eu... eu tenho sentido a sua falta."

"Não, Draco. Você tem que escolher entre o seu pai e eu... não pode ficar com os dois."

"Volte! Gina! Volte! Por favor, me escute..."

"Te escutar? Eu já escutei tudo o que você esperava que eu escutasse enquanto conversava com o seu paizinho naquela sala!"

"Do que você está falando?"

"Não se faça de desentendido, você sabe!"

"Gina... eu não falo com o meu pai há séc-".

"Oh, o grande mentiroso Malfoy... eu deveria ter desconfiado!"

E ela se foi, com um pesar no coração e lágrimas nos olhos, tentando esquecer aquilo.

* * *

Alguns anos se passam... 

_Ela não acreditou em mim. Ela não acreditou em mim. Eu ainda me lembro. Ainda dói no meu peito aquela noite fria. Ela se foi, sem sequer me escutar. E aquela incoerência... eu não havia falado com o meu pai. Eu sabia que tinha alguma coisa de errado nessa história. E eu fui procurar saber._

_O interessante é que eu nunca realmente soube quem fizera aquilo, ou quem armara aquilo. Eu não sou um comensal. Eu nunca fui realmente. Apenas um espião, muito bem infiltrado, por sinal. Eu fui esperto o suficiente para não ser "marcado" e com uma boa razão. Mas ela ainda não acredita em mim._

_O receio de vê-la é tão grande, ver todo aquele ódio em seus olhos. Dói no meu coração, sim, eu possuo um coração também. Dói no fundo do meu ser. Minha vida, desde então, tem sido em base de fotografias. Fotografias dos melhores dias da minha vida._

"_**I've been looking so long at these pictures of you**_

_**That I almost believe that they're real **_

_**I've been living so long with my pictures of you**_

_**That I almost believe that the pictures are all I can feel"**_

"_Eu tenho estado olhando há tanto tempo para suas fotos_

_Que quase acredito que elas são reais_

_Eu tenho estado vivendo há tanto tempo com suas fotos_

_Que quase acredito que essas fotos são_

_Tudo o que consigo sentir "_

Ela sorria, alegremente, quando se encontraram em Hogsmead. Os cabelos presos em uma trança e as roupas, que antes eram alvo de chacota dele, combinando perfeitamente com o dia. O céu, apesar de cinza, estava lindo. O sorriso dela abriu mais ao vê-lo chegando.

"Olá Sr. Malfoy! Demorou para chegar, hein?"

"Ora, ora, Srta. Weasley... eu tinha obrigações como monitor para cumprir."

E ele a tomou nos braços, a beijando. Todas aquelas sensações que ele sentia quando a beijava, era tudo tão perfeito. A casa dos gritos era um lugar ótimo para se encontrar com ela, pois ninguém desconfiaria.

Nos primeiros encontros não passavam da cerca, mas agora já entravam até na casa. Era tudo assustador lá dentro, mas a dose de adrenalina era mais um incentivo para ambos.

Naquele dia, eles tiraram uma foto com a máquina dele, na frente da casa dos gritos. E logo as grandes gotas de chuva desabaram. Tiveram que correr para dentro da Casa dos Gritos, ficando numa sala um pouco destruída.

_Essa foto... Quantas lembranças não me vêem? Aquele dia... Se eu soubesse que isso iria acontecer, eu teria aproveitado ao máximo aquele dia. Ela me chamou para a chuva e eu fui. Com todos os meus receios e medos tolos de ser visto com ela, de criar problemas para ela. Ah, e o que ela me disse, na sua irreverência? "Draco, se liga! Tá chovendo e estamos na casa dos gritos! Não vamos arrumar problemas." E eu queria que ela estivesse certa. Em todos esses anos, eu me lembro daquele dia com pesar. Por que fui eu o escolhido para mand�- la para o inferno que vive hoje? Por que fui eu o escolhido para amar alguém de tal maneira? Por que eu fui ter o pai que tinha?_

"_**Remembering you fallen into my arms**_

_**Crying for the death of you heart**_

_**You were stone white so delicate so lost in the cold **_

_**You were always so lost in the dark **_

_**Remembering you**_

_**How you used to be Slow drowned **_

_**You were angels so much more than everything**_

_**Oh hold for the last time then slip away**_

_**Quietly open my eyes but I never see anything"**_

_"Lembro de você caída em meus braços_

_Chorando pela morte do seu coração_

_Você era uma pedra preciosa, tão delicada, perdida no frio_

_Você estava sempre tão perdida na escuridão_

_Lembro de como você costumava ser introspectiva_

_Você era como os anjos, bem mais que tudo_

_Abraçou pela última vez então escapou silenciosamente_

_Abro meus olhos, embora nunca mais vejo nada"_

Ele a esperava na sala em que sempre se encontravam. Já estava estranhando o atraso dela, não era comum. Quando ela entrou, com as lágrimas escorrendo pelos olhos, um papel na mão e ofegante. Ela se jogou nos braços dele quando ele perguntou o que houve.

Ficou ali, se perguntando o que acontecera, preocupado com ela. A abraçou, a beijou, a reconfortou. E só então descobriu que um dos irmãos dela havia sido assassinado. Pelo seu pai. Seu estômago se revirou e ele se sentiu mal como nunca havia se sentido antes. Pediu desculpas.

"Não é a sua culpa seu pai ser assim, Draco… Eu, eu não te culpo…"

Eles ficaram em silêncio, somente os corações de ambos batendo, no mesmo ritmo.

"Sabe… eu adoro escutar o seu coração batendo… é tão gostoso…"

Ah, ele se sentiu tão bem vendo ela assim, mais feliz, apesar de tudo. Ah…

"Como eu te amo, Gina… eu queria que você soubesse"

"Quê?"

"Como?"

"O que você disse? Repete!"

"Hã?"

"Aquela historia de me amar…"

"Eu disse isso alto?"

"Disse"

E ela começou a rir da cara dele. E ele riu também, por vê-la feliz em tão pouco tempo. Mas logo a tristeza voltou aos olhos dela. Voltaram a ficar abraçados.

"Você me ama mesmo?"

"Amo mais do que você imagina… eu faria qualquer coisa por você."

"Eu também te amo, Draco. Podia parecer impossível te amar, mas agora é impossível pensar em te esquecer."

_Por que eu tive que quebr�-la?Toda aquela inocência, toda a sinceridade, tudo se foi por minha causa. Por causa do meu coração gelado. Eu nunca deveria ter me aproximado dela, meu belo anjo. Eu devia ter ficado apenas a observando, pelos cantos, como quem admira uma coisa perfeita, uma coisa majestosa. Mas eu transformei o coração dela em pedra, como o meu era. A dor em seus olhos sempre foi visível depois daquele dia. Fora os momentos em que estávamos juntos e ela ria, ela era somente dor e saudades._

"**If only I'd thought of the right words**

**I could have held onto your heart**

**If only I'd thought of the right words **

**I wouldn't be breaking apart all my pictures of you"**

"_Se eu ao menos tivesse pensado nas palavras certas_

_Eu poderia ter me agarrado ao seu coração_

_Se ao menos eu tivesse pensado nas palavras certas_

_Eu não estaria fazendo em pedaços_

_Todas as fotos que tenho de você "_

Ela estava irritada com ele. Como ele podia ter feito aquilo com Harry? O viu entrando e já foi reclamando. Ele ficou calado, apenas olhando para ela, distante. Cada palavra impensada dela doía dentro dele. Doía vê-la protegendo seu inimigo com tanto fervor, doía saber que um dia ela tinha gostado dele, doía vê-la irritada com ele. Mas ela era tão bonita irritada...

"Draco! Você tá prestando atenção?"

"Quê?"

"Ah, Draco! Você nunca presta atenção quando eu brigo com você!"

"Ei, você é tão bonita brava, o que você queria?"

"Eu estou falando sério, Draco! Se você continuar com isso eu vou ficar com muita raiva de você! Por que você implica tanto? Por que?"

"Gina, isso é uma coisa que você nunca vai mudar em mim. Eu não gosto do Potter, nem nunca vou gostar."

Ela continuou falando e ele se levantou, a envolvendo pela cintura. Ela olhou irritada para ele.

"Para com isso, Draco!"

"Gina... vamos esquecer o Potter! Nos vemos tão pouco..."

"Oh, pare com isso!", ela se desvencilhou dele, "Você sabe que não podemos nos ver mais"

"Eu acho que você não quer me ver mais vezes."

E ele nunca iria esquecer aquele olhar. Nunca. Ela olhou para ele com tanta raiva que se olhar matasse ele estaria morto. E saiu, batendo a porta. Ele bufou, ficando irritado também.

_O meu maior mal sempre foi o orgulho. O orgulho, acima de tudo, a tirou de mim. Aquela foi a última vez que nos encontramos, antes do fatídico dia. Ah, se eu soubesse eu teria jurado, ajoelhado e beijado os pés dela. Eu teria aproveitado, como eu nunca aproveitei na vida..._

"_**Looking so long at these pictures of you **_

_**But I never hold onto your heart **_

_**Looking so long for the words to be true **_

_**But always just breaking apart**_

_**My pictures of you"**_

_"Eu tenho olhado há tanto tempo para essas fotos suas_

_Mas eu nunca agarrei seu coração_

_Tenho procurando há muito tempo pelas palavras que tornam tudo real_

_Mas apenas fazendo em pedaços, sempre as fotos que tenho de você"_

_Eu queria procur�-la. Eu queria ter palavras para encontr�-la e explicar que tudo foi um erro, que eu a amo. Mas eu acredito, depois de todos esses anos, que ela não me ame mais. Ela ficou no meu coração, mas quem guarda no coração alguém que o quebrou em mil pedacinhos? Eu senti. Eu senti quando ela me olhou no último dia, pela última vez, todos os pedacinhos do coração dela voando, junto com o meu. Mas a culpa foi minha. Eu fui um imbecil. Em vez de procur�-la e pedir desculpas, não... eu continuei na minha, a ignorando quando ela ia falar comigo._

_Procurei Dumbledore na manhã daquele dia para dizer que eu seria espião, com prazer, que não teria nada contra. Que ajudaria a Ordem. Tudo para ficar com ela. Mas aparentemente não funcionou, não é?_

_**  
"There was nothing in the world **_

_**That I ever wanted more**_

_**Than to feel you deep in my heart**_

_**There was nothing in the world **_

_**That I ever wanted more **_

_**Than to never feel the breaking apart**_

_**All my pictures of you"**_

_"Não houve nada neste mundo_

_Que eu mais desejei_

_Do que te sentir profundamente em meu coração_

_Não houve nada neste mundo_

_Que eu mais desejei_

_Do que nunca ter feito em pedaços_

_Todas as fotos que tenho de você"_

_Agora, eu vivo com as minhas fotografias. Eu vivo como se elas fossem minha vida, minha felicidade. Mas fotografias não são uma vida. Não trazem a felicidade..._

_Eu queria que ela estivesse aqui, sorrindo, como no dia em que eu a pedi em namoro. Chorando, como no dia em que ela descobriu como é perder alguém. Gritando, como no dia em que brigava comigo. Eu queria que todas as nuances de seu cabelo vermelho estivessem comigo. Mas eu só tenho as imitações. Imitações chamadas fotografias._

* * *

Ela folheava um livro qualquer da biblioteca de Hogwarts, com o pensamento distante, quando achou um papel. Uma carta. Uma carta de Lucio Malfoy para Montague, antiga, de antes da guerra. E percebeu o erro que havia cometido anos antes. 

Ela não acreditara nele. Ela destruíra a vida que os dois poderiam ter juntos por isso. Destruiu sua felicidade, sua vida.

Mas agora, não era tarde demais?

Olhou mais uma vez para a foto no porta-retrato de sua mesa, em que ele a rodava numa tarde de inverno e sentiu as lágrimas surgindo.

Agora era nada mais do que apenas lembranças. Fotos, fazendo-a lembrar do único verdadeiro amor de sua vida.

E uma lágrima caiu sozinha, enquanto ela abria a carta que uma coruja acabara de trazer.

_"Eu te amo..."_

E uma fotografia dos dois caiu em sua mesa.

**N/A: **Hea! A minha primeira Songfic... eu fiquei impressionada como isso saiu, sem querer... Eu tava escutando Pictures of You e saiu... Fluiu . Normal, neh? A primeira vez que consigo terminar uma short o/ Bem... o que acharam? Reviews, Reviews, Reviews o/ Outra coisa: Eu creio que não haja continuaçao.. .ficou bem assim... Eles vao voltar? Ou não? Um mistério... fica a critério de vocês.

Aliás, escutem The Cure! Escutem Pictures of You… vcs não vao se arrepender. (Talvez chorar, mas não se arrepneder).

Para a melhor compreensao da fic eu precisei omitir um verso... O mais bonito. Cabia, mas eu não quis bota-lo. Por que serÿ Foi apenas um acidente, mas eu não acredito em acidentes. Aqui está ele e a tradução:

"_Remembering you standing quiet in the rain_

_As I ran to your heart to be near_

_And we kissed as the sky fell in holding you close_

_How I always held close in your fear_

_Remembering you running soft through the night_

_You were bigger and brighter and whiter than snow _

_And screamed at the make-believe screamed at the sky_

_And you finally found all your courage to let it all go"_

**"_Lembro de você parada quieta na chuva_**

_**Enquanto eu corria para ficar junto do seu coração**_

_**E nos beijamos enquanto o céu desabava**_

_**Te abraçando forte como sempre te abracei quando você tinha medo**_

_**Lembro de você correndo levemente pela da noite**_

_**Você era maior, mais brilhante e mais ampla que a neve**_

_**E gritava como brincadeiras de faz de conta, gritava para o céu**_

_**E você finalmente encontrou toda a coragem para deixar tudo para trás"**_


End file.
